1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a locking arrangement for two switchgears. More particularly, the present invention relates to a locking arrangement in which a blocking body couples the switchgears in such a way that upon activation of a first one of the switchgears, the other switchgear, which acts upon the blocking body in an opposite sense as compared to that of the first switchgear, is blocked in its activation motion.
2. Related Art
In a known locking arrangement disclosed in West German Utility Patent No. 19 02 103, a guide housing is screwed to the mounting plate With a U-shaped strap. The switchgears, contactors, are provided with two-armed levers which are connected pivotally with the activation means of the contactor at a point between a support point on the contactor housing and a connection with tappets guided in the guide housing. Adjusting screws are provided at the ends of the levers connected to the tappets. These screws can be secured with a locking nut. The heart-shaped blocking body is suspended on a spring in the guide housing. Due to the presence of the spring, however, it is not possible to exclude all of the play that arises in the movement of lobes of the blocking body and connected tappets so that relatively large paths must be accepted for the tappets. By providing levers with some degree of complexity these large paths are taken into account.
A simple connection of slides in the locking arrangement with the activation means can be achieved if the slides are positively coupled via projections which engage the activation means of the switchgears.
Such coupling is already known from the Siemens List NS2, 1987, page 4/69. In this configuration projections of the locking element are brought out through the auxiliary switch window. In addition, the locking element here is height-adjustable together with the guide housing for the purpose of which longer screws are provided.